The MOTHER-Bound Spell
by DatLittleStar
Summary: Three friends discover a (not-so) secret way to finally meet their favorite video game characters! It's up to Ness, Ninten, Lucas, Claus, and the rest of their companions to find a way to return them to their home world before they destroy life as they know it with their fangirl/boy-ish ways. Contains OCs. For John of Onett and ShonenMinecrafter1 :D
1. Three, Young Fans

_**Star:**__ HELLO, ALL EARTHBOUND FANS! If you've read Chapter 3 of Johndaearthbound's Truth or Dare fic, you may remember John gave ShonenMinecrafter1 and I a dare. Well, this is what I came up with :P_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the EarthBound/MOTHER series. John belongs to Johndaearthbound (obviously) and Hikari belongs to ShonenMinecrafter1. Star's the only one I own, because, well, she's me x3

**Warning: This story contains OCs and mild swearing. Please, do not read if either of these things bother you.**

_I'd also like to note that none of us know each other in real life. It's just that I couldn't think of any other way we could've been transported to the world of MOTHER. I am 99.999999% sure that such a spell like this doesn't exist._

_Anyways, for those few of you reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter :D_

* * *

`:`

**~ The MOTHER-Bound Spell ~**

"...Three, Young Fans..."  


`:`

It was a bright Saturday afternoon, one of the most gorgeous summer days yet. The birds sang happily from their nests, sharing their beautiful voice with the world. A soft breeze blew, shaking the green, healthy leaves on many trees, slightly moving the shade on the ground. The sun's rays were gentle and warm on the skin of those who were outside either playing, reading, or doing some other activity.

But, oh no, children these days only care about video games. No one gives a crap about nature.

Inside an average sized house were two friends. A boy with brown hair and glasses sat on a couch and stared at a laptop screen with his green eyes as he ate cookies out of a box, occasionally dusting the crumbs off of his red and blue plaid button-up shirt. A slightly older brunette girl wearing a purple chullo sat on his left with an Xbox 360 controller in her hands, chocolate-brown eyes concentrating on the flat screen of the television, playing a first-person shooting game even though it was very obvious she had no skill in it whatsoever. Letting out a frustrated groan when she was killed once again, she threw the controller behind her - which landed on the mahogany couch with a soft thud - and let herself sink deeper into the comfortable piece of furniture. Smoothing out her Elmo t-shirt, she glanced at the laptop in hope to forget about her terrible gaming skills, but looked at her nails when she saw the page loading.

"Find anything yet, John?" she asked her friend in a monotone voice.

"Shot any heads yet, Star?" John teased with a smirk.

"Shuuuut uuuuup!" Star whined, running her hands down her face in shame. Letting her arms drop down to her side, she questioned with doubt, "Are you sure there's such a thing as the MOTHER-Bound Spell?"

"Yes! HAVE FAITH FOR ONCE!" the boy shouted, scrolling down the Google page he was on before retreating back to the top and typing in a new keyword. "Even Hikari said she's heard about it before."

Star snickered. "Of course she'd try to find some way to get to the MOTHER 3 world! That girl's madly in love with Claus."

"IT'S JUST A CRUSH!" The pair jumped at the sudden voice that came from outside, but relaxed when they recognized it. Entering the house was a girl with long, brown hair wearing a skin-tight, black jumpsuit. On the top of her head rested fake cat ears, and on her back the dragon wings she was using flapped with her every movement. Flopping down on the couch her other two friends sat on, she continued speaking, taking a cookie from the box John was eating from. "Besides, it's not like my fantasies about Clausy are any different from yours about Lucas."

Suddenly becoming very flustered, Star looked the other way with her cheeks tinted in pink. "Wh-Whatever! I just think he's cute, is all..."

"Hikari...?" John said shortly after Star's unconvincing comment, confusion lacing his voice. He stared at the cat ears on the costume-wearing girl.

Hikari looked up from her half-eaten chocolate chip cookie and raised an eyebrow at her male friend, swallowing the other part of the cookie in her mouth. "Hm?"

"...What are you wearing?" At this question, Star turned to look at Hikari's outfit. Surprise flashed across her face as she wondered how she didn't take notice earlier.

"Oh yeah!" Hikari's face beamed as she positioned herself to where she faced her friends, excited to explain why she was dressed that way. "I wanted to show you guys my Halloween costume!"

"...Uh huh," John and Star deadpanned in unison.

"Isn't Halloween three months away?" the chullo-wearing girl asked.

Hikari dismissed her with a wave. "Doesn't matter, Star. Better sooner than later, right?" she quoted, taking another bite from her treat.

John furrowed his eyebrows, trying to decipher what she was supposed to be. "What are you, though?"

"A Cat/Wyvern Chimera! See? I'm even wearing purple contacts," she answered, pleased with herself for thinking of an original costume idea. Then directing her attention towards the laptop screen, her eyes gave away her puzzled feeling. "Why are you guys looking at pictures of cakes?"

Star shook her head and chuckled as John cleared his throat as his cheeks flushed with guilt and embarrassment.

"What are you talking abou - ..." Noticing the many images of large cakes of various flavors, Star narrowed her eyes dangerously at John. "Sir, what is this?"

"Um..." was the boy's hesitant answer as he tried thinking of an excuse. "W-Well, there was no information on the MOTHER-Bound Spell so - HEY!" he shouted when Star took the computer from his lap and began typing the item they were supposed to be searching for. The brown-haired duo leaned over to see what the brunette was doing, and they all smiled when they found their answer.

Handing the computer to Hikari, Star stood up and brushed off her shirt and jeans. "'Kay, Hikari, you read off the items we need to make this spell work while John and I get 'em."

"Oh, sure!" Hikari agreed, nodding her head happily. As John was being pulled to his feet by her female friend, Hikari saw the website she was on and frowned. "Are we really going to trust Wikipedia on this? I mean, it's not the most reliable website..."

"She's right," John began tapping his chin in thought. "What if we use the wrong ingredients? That could possibly send us back in time to the Jurassic time period where we could get eaten by T-Rex's." Star and Hikari opened their mouth's to say something, but the boy kept thinking of possibilities. "Or maybe it could teleport us in a Lion's den." John then gasped and clutched his hair. "Or Justin Bieber's concert with Miley Cyrus being the opening act! OH, SWEET JESUS, NO!" The final possibility was too much for the male friend, and he collapsed on his knees with his eyes shut tight.

"...Or maybe it won't work period," Hikari suggested with a shrug.

John opened his eyes, finding comfort in her sentence, and stood up. "Or that, yeah..."

Star scoffed and waved her hand at them composedly. "Well then, if nothing happens, what do we have to lose?"

"...I see your point," Hikari said, before giving her attention to the list in front of her. "'Kay, so first we need twelve paper plates split into three groups, each group symbolizing one of the Chosen Fours of the series," she read off, catching her friends walking into the kitchen from the corner of her eye. "With a permanent marker, write each of their names on one of the plates. Recite the sloga -"

"WAIT!" Star interrupted from the kitchen counter, taking the top off of her red sharpie and beginning to write the names of Ninten's group.

"You're going too fast," John complained as he organized his group of plates.

Hikari gave an impatient sigh. "Huuuuury uuuup! I wanna meet Clausy ASAP!"

"Is he the only reason you're doing this?" wondered the boy with a raised eyebrow, even though Hikari wasn't able to see.

"Nope. He's the _major_ reason." She frowned as she thought of her other reason. "I also wanna smash Pokey's face in for doing all that crap he did."

After many minutes of hearing squeaky sharpies on paper plates, all twelve of the main characters' names were written, although it was done hastily and the writing could've been neater. Walking into the living room, Star and John organized the plates into their appropriate group. On the left would be Ninten's group, the middle would be Ness's, and the right would be Lucas's; the order of the games. Getting back up on their feet, the two looked at Hikari expectantly.

"You may continue, ma'am," Star allowed jokingly.

"Recite the slogan 'No crying until the end' once for each person present, and 'No crying until the end_ing_' only one time." Scrolling down the Wiki page, Hikari tried to find further instructions, but soon closed the page and shut the laptop, pushing herself off the mahogany couch. "Well, that sounds simple enough!"

"LET'S GET TO IT!" John cried excitedly, throwing his arms up in the air.

The three friends stood in front of a different group; Star on the left, John in the middle, and Hikari on the right (much to her happiness). Anticipation and anxiety made their hearts beat faster as they thought of actually getting to _meet_ Ness, Lucas, Ninten, and the rest. Hikari and Star began inner-fangirling as John initiated the final directions.

"No crying until the end."

"No crying until the end!" followed Hikari, adjusting her cat ears so they wouldn't fall off.

"No crying until the end," repeated Star, her voice higher than usual from the excitement.

Before John could even open his mouth, Star and Hikari both blurted out, "NO CRYING UNTIL THE ENDING!"

They waited

...

Two minutes filled with despair went by until the cat-eared girl looked at the ground, feeling defeated and a bit furious that she got her hopes up for nothing. "I knew it wouldn't wor -"

And then they disappeared.

* * *

**_Star:_** _Yes, yes, I know Teddy is optional to have at the final boss battle, but I still consider him as one of the Chosen Four, because, well, then it would be called the Chosen Three :P_

_This chapter wasn't very humorous :( Don't worry! The next chapter we'll meet the Canon Characters! It'll be a blast X) ...Don't expect a speedy update; DatLittleStar doesn't do speedy updates XD_

_Anyways, I hope you guys don't mind the OCs; no Canon Characters are going to fall for us, by the way. I, myself, am not much of a fan of CCxOC, so no major romance._

_Leave a review, please (no flames, PLEASE!), and I hope you like this so far, Johndaearthbound and ShonenMinecrafter1 :D_


	2. Meet Mary, Gary, and Larry

_**Star: **__Thank you, John of Onett, CandyCaneLoverThe1st, ShonenMinecrafter1, TwinMolded, Dohfreakinpizza, MoogleWing, and Raphmaster14, for all of the feedback! I'm serious, you guys; six favorites, five follows, a few PMs, and four reviews for the first, mediocre chapter?! AMAZING! :D I know I've said this quite a few times, but considering that OCs are main characters in this, I didn't think people other than John and Shonen would even bother to follow this! Really, you guys, thank you _so _much ^^_

_And yes, I had to shorten the actual title because I had one-too-many letters -_-_

**Disclaimer:** EarthBound/MOTHER does not belong to me. John belongs to John of Onett (formally Johndaearthbound), and Hikari belongs to ShonenMinecrafter1. Star belongs to me, for obvious reasons.

**Warning: This story contains OCs and mild swearing. Please, do not read if any of these things bother you. Story may also spoil the games, so read at your own risk. This chapter mentions the color pink and the word birthday so many times that I started feeling ill. Still reading?**

_So, I hope I don't disappoint you guys with this chapter (I don't want to lose any of you! :P). Enjoy!_

* * *

-`:`-

**~ The MOTHER-Bound Spell ~**

"...Meet Mary, Gary, and Larry: The Sue Family..."

-`:`-

Twoson was celebrating a special day. A very special day, indeed. All around, buildings, trees, and bushes were covered in a pink fabric. Just about everyone in the town, whether they were visiting temporarily or lived there permanently, wore at least two items that were rosy pink. Bright, healthy, pink flowers were planted in front of the Department Store, Hospital, Polestar Preschool, and the Burglin Park, where shopkeepers were selling charming collectable dolls of the Chosen Four of Eagleland (though they all found it pretty creepy, it was flattering nonetheless). The Chaos Theater was selling pink-frosted cupcakes for the price of twenty-five cents, and all tickets were thirty percent off. The air was light with cheerfulness as everyone had a bright smile on their face, happily enjoying this, oh so, special day.

Well, mostly everyone.

Inside the Polestar Preschool, young children ran around and played games with whatever they had available as four young, teen boys "supervised" them. After losing an argument with Paula (technically, she cheated since she knew _someone_ was unable to reject her puppy eyes), Lucas, Ness, Claus, and Ninten had no choice but to stay in the same room with the little rascals. Three of the four boys didn't mind the task much, considering that the kids were actually pretty well-behaved and it was Paula's Birthday, but a certain red-head apparently has some beef with the Birthday Girl for some unexplained reason, so doing a favor for her was something he didn't particularly want. But that wasn't why he was frowning.

Nuh-uh, gurl. He'd be damned if he had to trade in his _super awesome, sexy, fuzzy, black commander jacket_ for a _girly, pink, sparkly piece of Boney crap._

"C'moooon, Clausy!" Ninten whined as he clutched Claus's right jacket sleeve, earning himself an annoyed glare from his friend.

"I am not - I repeat - NOT going to wear that god-awful color under any circumstances!" Claus persisted, directing his attention towards the hoody in Lucas's arms. The god-awful-colored hoody was identical to what the three other boys were wearing, since Paula insisted that it'd be '_so freakin' cute_' if they matched.

She didn't get the memo; Claus doesn't _do_ cute.

"You're overreacting," Lucas said with a frown, looking down at his pink sleeves. "The hoody isn't bad at all. It's really soft, and the design is pretty neat."

"Yes, 'cause _nothing_ screams manly like pink, fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows."

"Your sarcasm hurts me, Claus."

"Okay, okay, how about this?" Ness began, putting his hands up in a calming manner. "You can just skip babysitting duty to go kick Pokey a few times -"

Immediately, the red-haired twin threw his jacket off, revealing his signature teal and yellow striped shirt, and grabbed the clothing piece from his brother's arms, pulling his arms and head through the appropriate places. Removing the imaginary dust off of his hoody, Claus hesitantly looked down, self-conscious about whether the pink fabric changed his appearance for the better.

Ninten's fake gagging answered for him.

"Terrible color combinations, take it off - TAKE IT OFF!" Claus rolled his eyes at this.

"Off or on, whaddya want?!" a little black-haired, pre-school girl asked, exasperated with the three mean boys who were pestering her favorite supervisor. Such a cute boy shouldn't be bothered so much. "Mommy always to make up your mind before ya take action."

Claus smiled at her, causing her cheeks to flush violently enough that she had to look away. "Thanks, Shelby."

Before Ninten could give a retort which Ness would've scolded him for, Ana popped through the door with an excited smile on her face. Glancing at the boys, she tried to hold in a laugh as she saw Claus's hoody not meshing well with his orange pants. Then, looking straight at the kids, she whispered two magical words:

_"Cake time."_

Dropping the items they had in hand, the children quickly ran through the door. Luckily, Ana stepped aside and opened the door wide for them, otherwise she would've been trampled by the stampeding kiddies, who would then have to deal with a raging Ninten.

Once the playroom was cleared of the kids, Ana gestured inside, expectantly waiting for the four to enter. As Ness began to take a step, a loud crashing sound came from the other room. Screams and gasps filled the house as Paula's parents cried for there daughter to kill the teleporting aliens. The five young teens rushed through the door and gaped at the sight.

The table that was placed in the center of the room for Paula's birthday cake was crushed by three, unfamiliar, groaning figures. A brown-haired boy with glasses pushed himself up with some difficulty and shook his chullo-wearing friend on his left and his costume-wearing friend on his right. When he spotted his cake-covered hand, his eyes widened when they wandered down to his shirt that was splotched with the birthday cake. Staring down to see the flattened dessert underneath him, he shrugged a grabbed a piece of cake with his hand, tuning everything else out as he happily ate.

The chullo-wearing girl sat up, the side of her Elmo t-shirt was stained with icing, but she paid no mind. Though when she directed her attention to what her friend was eating, she looked up with an extremely apologetic look.

"Oh my gosh, I am _so _sorry about your table and cake!" she said, looking around to find some clues to find out about the occasion. Once she saw Loid, Kumatora, Jeff, and Duster standing in a corner, she obliviously noticed them wearing birthday hats and she hummed, starting to feel worse about destroying the party.

"So, uh, whose birthday is it?"

Raising her hand hesitantly, Paula answered shakily, "I-I, er... it's mine."

The brunette's eyes narrowed slightly at Paula, her guilty feeling draining away fast as she remembered her dislike for the female PSI user. "Oh. Then you get no sympathy from me." Turning her head away with a frown, she finally started contemplating on the things she has seen to figure out where she and her friends had landed. Then realization came to her as she scanned everybody in the room, from Teddy to Tony to Paula's parents. Her eyes widened.

"Wait a minute -"

"**_EEEEEEEEEK!_**" the costume-wearing girl's squeals rang through the room, causing most of the guests to cover their ears. The cat-eared girl stared at Claus with teary eyes full of immeasurable happiness, her hands clasped together in front of her beaming face. "I-I... Oh my - IT'S _HIM_!" she shouted, now pointing at the blank-faced red-head and looking towards her other two friends, who now lay unconscious on the broken table, although the boy probably passed out from eating all of the cake in such a small amount of time. "STAR, JOHN, IT'S... Oh, God..." Suddenly feeling light-headed, she let a single tear fall, before joining her other two companions in the land of unconsciousness.

Everybody stared at the three unmoving figures, stunned to silence. That was until Kumatora broke the silence with a question everyone had in their minds, no doubt.

"Wha... _What the hell_?!"

-`:`-

_"Hikari! HIKARI!"_

_"Sir, calm it. Sleeping Beauty's under a spell at the moment."_

_"Oh, and what spell is that, _ma'am_?"_

_"CLAUSY FEVEEEER~ Ow!"_

_"Never say that again in my presence."_

Hikari opened her purple eyes wearily, and winced when she felt her head throb. _'Must've hit a piece of wood or something...'_ she thought, thinking back to a few moments ago. It took a bit of time for her vision to adjust, but once it did, she noticed that she was in a completely different area.

The structure of the room she and her friends now sat in was a rather simple but large rectangle. Looking straight ahead, there was a mirror taking up the whole wall, which the cat-eared girl found sort of suspicious, but she didn't think much else of it. The right wall contained an average wooden door; unfortunately, it was shut and most likely locked. Sadly, though, this room was very empty, nothing other than an intercom on the ceiling and a table with a small lamp was left to comment about.

Whoever kidnapped, tied, and locked them in this room _really_ needed to learn the ways of glamorous house designing, 'cause this was just depressing.

There was something, though, that seemed to bother Hikari. Even though the room appeared dark enough that she normally couldn't see a thing, she could very well distinguish distinct items around the room, although it was less sharper and a pretty boring shade of gray.

Maybe their abductor(s) was/were nice enough to leave them night-vision goggles so they wouldn't be left in total darkness?

"Hey," Hikari spoke, causing her comrades to jump at the sudden intrusion of her voice and put their bickering on hold. Hikari smirked at this and continued, "Do any of you guys have night-vision goggles on, too?"

"Oh good, you're alive," Star sighed, trying to make her voice sound relieved. "For a second there I thought you went towards the light so you could begin to haunt me in my dreams 'cause you died before properly meeting your fictional crush." Hikari rolled her eyes.

"What are you talkin' about?" John started, looking around multiple directions as he tried to find out where his costume-wearing friend was. "'Night vision goggles', _I can't see a thing!_"

"Really? Strange," Hikari responded, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. "Then how come everything I see is grey?"

"Hikari, aren't night-vision goggles supposed to be green-ish?" Star asked, trying to hold in a snicker.

"..."

"You're so -"

"SHUSH! These are probably the latest design, or whatever!"

As John opened his mouth to remind them that they're in the 90's, a loud shuffling sound came from the ceiling. It took a moment for them to figure out that it was the intercom, and they stopped moving, worried that they'd miss something important if any sound was made.

For a moment, only static filled the room. Suddenly, a light flicked on in the room, illuminating the area so that Star and John could see once again, and Hikari could see colors, although due to them being unprepared for it, their eyes began to sting from being stuck in darkness for so long. Then a voice boomed, _"So, Mary, Gary, and Larry -"_

_"I thought we agreed on Terry!"_

_"Shut it, Santa, we're goin' with Larry."_

Another series of noises followed - as if they were fighting over the mic - as they heard silent bickering in the background, along with someone trying to calm the verbal fighters. A second later the noises stop. _"A.K.A. Gigue reincarnate!"_

_"Ninten, shut up,"_ ordered an annoyed background voice.

_"Hey! We're supposed remain anonymous, remember?!"_

_"Yeah, but -"_

"OHMYGAWD, NINTEN?!" the three fans shouted enthusiastically.

"OH GOD, YOU GUYS, WE'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY NINTEN!" John fanboyed, fanning himself with his hands as he tried to control his strange urge to squeal. But if he did squeal, it'd be a _very__ manly_ one, 'cause John is the most manly man any manly man could ever hope to be in his totally manly man life full of manliness... of men. He's just _that_ manly.

That, I can guarantee.

Before Hikari opened her mouth to ask where her sexy Clausy is, she remembered something. "Wait a second," she narrowed her eyes, well aware of two curious stares on her. "Who's Larry?"

_"IT'S TERRY!" _an angry voice insisted.

_"Claus, calm down!"_

"IT'S LUCAS!" Star declared excitedly, pointing at the intercom as if it'd prove it was the blonde.

_"Oh! ...Uh, hi, Mary?" _Lucas responded, with the final anonymous voice groaning in the background, muttering something about him being the only one left undiscovered.

Star gave a joyous smile as John groaned into his hand, thinking that it was better than suppressing the manly squeal. Though Hikari remained unamused.

"So, _I'm_ Larry?!"

The shuffling noises coming from the intercom signaled the mic being handed to someone. _"That's right, Larry,"_ said the only mysterious voice left.

"Couldn't you have picked a better name?!" Hikari threw her arms in the air, very irked about her name choice.

_"I told you she'd prefer Terry." _You could practically hear the triumphant smirk in Claus's voice.

"Actually, something like Carrie would've satisfied me just fine..."

"No," Star objected, turning towards Hikari with a slightly pointed look. "_I_ want to be called Carrie."

"But you're already Mary!"

"Well, how about this; I can be Carrie, and you can be Mary," Star suggested with a grin, pointing at Hikari and herself respectively.

Hikari nodded. "Sure -"

"But what if I want to be Mary?" John interrupted with a glare, feeling a bit ignored in his little corner.

Star raised an eyebrow, puzzled as to why John wanted the feminine name. "Why do you want to be Mary?"

"Well, uh, you know..." John rubbed his neck and grinned sheepishly. "'To be or not to be', right? That is the question, not _why_." He tapped his chin for a moment, thinking. "Do you ever really _need_ a reason to be something?"

Star and Hikari thought about that for a moment. "No," Hikari started, "I guess not..."

"Exactly!" John smiled smugly with crossed arms. "So I'm Mary."

"And I'm Carrie!" Star followed with enthusiasm.

"Yeah!" Hikari shouted with a beaming smile. That was until she remembered the other name left. "Wait, then that leaves me with Gary -"

_"Are you guys seriously still fighting over which Sue you want to be?"_ came Ninten's amused voice over the speaker.

Ninten's question shocked the three friends enough that they gaped at the intercom, as if that would help the other four to see their reactions. "Wait, **_SUE_**?!"

"NOPE, NO MARY SUE HERE, ONLY STAR!"

"I, JOHN, AM, LIKE, THE MOST IMPERFECT PERSON IN THE WORLD, THANK YOU!"

"DO YOU SEE ME WEARING GOFFICK CLOTHES?! HIKARI IS NOT GOFFICK, 'KAY?!"

* * *

**LONG AUTHOR'S NOTES: CONTAINS SEMI-IMPORTANT INFO, I GUESS...**

**_Star:_**_ ...I ended it at a terrible place. I'm so sorry T-T But hey, at least I got this out, right? ...Right? You probably can tell where I started getting lazy XD_

_Yeah, so anyone find it weird that Hikari was the only one who could see through the dark? :P *Cough*Lookatmyprofileifyawantspoilers*Cough, cough*_

_'Kay, so for some weird reason, either whenever I role-play with my bestie through PM or write a scene in a story, if it contains OCs, then I automatically make the CCs call them "Sue", "Mary", and other names that rhyme with Mary. I'm sorry, but it's just so fun XD Don't worry though, Shonen and John, even though you guys may already know this, I was just playing; your OCs are wonderful! :D A few of the readers told me so in a PM!_

_For those of you who don't know, a Mary/Gary Sue is a poorly written character who seems to have little-to-no flaws whatsoever, and often has tons of the attractive Canon Characters pining for him/her._

_For those of you who don't get it, I believe "goffick" comes from the nightmare-ish Mary Sue story called "My Immortal". The grammar was so atrocious that Tara (the writer) very often misspelled "gothic" as "goffick" so it became a thing. Or at least that's how I think it originated..._

_Anyways, yeah, this chapter was supposed to have other scenes in it, too, but I think it's long enough, so the next chapter will sort of act as a part 2, since we'll be starting where we left off. The next time I update this will probably be a month or so, unless I've been motivated to write more so with that out there..._

_Guess whose one-year anniversary of being a registered member on FF is coming up in a month and one day...? ^^_

_Shhh, I'm not telling... :3_

_Yeah, so sorry about this extremely long AN, I just love sprouting random stuff here and there, but now I'm ending it, thank the Lord._

_Review please! I absolutely adore hearing your thoughts, just like any and probably every other author on here! :D_


End file.
